Intruder
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based off the 1989 slasher
1. Chapter 1

Police were everywhere.

Candy was dressed in her red ski parka and a pair of black sweatpants. She had boots on, and her furry hood was pushed down as she held onto her key ring which jingled in her hand. She stood outside her 1978 forest green Impala, and squinted at the chaos that was happening just a few yards away.

Police cruisers were lined up everywhere, along with a firetruck and three ambulances. News vans were parked there as well as crowds began to gather. Blue and red lights flashed as police tape were going around blocking off the area. Candy felt her heart drop before she ran over, her boots clicking against the pavement.

Further off to the left she saw Randy's jeep still parked in his usual spot.

Something was wrong, something horrible.

She pushed her way past people gathering around and finally made it to the police line before an officer stopped her.

"Stand back lady!"

Candy struggled, trying to push by.

"My fiance' is in there! He works here!"

The officer holding her back exchanged a quick glance at another officer that Candy caught. Right away her expression changed as she stared at them.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Candy had been woken up by Sally, her neighbor who lived downstairs from her. Sally's husband had a police scanner and said they heard something about the market and how somebody had gotten killed. Candy was half awake when she answered the door, and didn't even wait until Sally finished before running and grabbing something to wear. Sally had offered to drive her but she ran out before she could say another world.

Randy was working tonight, he had the night shift.

Usually Randy got off at seven, exhausted in which he would trudge on in and collapse into bed, and slowly kick off his boots. Candy didn't work weekends, so she enjoyed these mornings since usually she was up by then getting ready for work herself. Randy would always stick of the butcher room in which Candy found both a sour yet comforting smell and laugh and nudge him out of bed before he took a shower.

Most of the time they would take it together. Candy would most of the time just be waking up enough, the hot steaming water hitting her as the two stood together underneath the shower head. Randy would be half awake, but always have that smirk on his face as he put his hands on her hips and kiss her gently. Both would stay in the shower until the water turned freezing cold and then dry off together. They would change into sweats, Randy always telling her anything exciting that was happening with the usual crew he worked with, and finally the two would go back to bed.

By then Candy was always fully awake, but she enjoyed their time together and she would sleep a couple of extra hours for him. They would slip into their warm double bed, put their arms around each other and Randy would set his watch and both would fall asleep. Most mornings, Candy would drift back off, listening to his breathing.

Some mornings, Randy would have a little extra energy and both would have sex, despite how many relationships Candy had been in the past, Randy had been her best lover. No matter how tired he was, he always had enough energy for two people and left her panting and gasping for air. As always once he as finished they would lay back down, snuggled against each other and fall asleep.

Instead Candy found herself here, scared out of her mind.

Another officer, a middle aged man came forward with graying hair.

"Miss, you would mind coming with me?"

Candy could feel eyes on her, feeling her heart pound she ducked underneath the police tape and followed him closer to the building. Somehow Candy knew something awful had happened, she felt as if she was in a weird daze, watching somebody else like a television show move onto the next screen. To her she was an actress just playing her part. She wasn't real...it couldn't be.

She was lead over to a police van where nobody could see. Officers and paramedics were rushing around everywhere. Candy felt dizzy before the officer turned.

"What's your name honey?"

"Candy Utivich, my fiance' Randy Raimi works here...my friends woke me up saying something happened. Is everything okay? Is he all right?"

The words seemed to pour out of her as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"Was your fiance' working the night shift?"

"Yes, he's the butcher. He's twenty-four, brown hair, brown eyes...ummm..."

Candy felt her words begin to break apart before she stared at the officers with wide eyes.

"Is he okay?"

For a moment she almost expected the officers to say yes. That it was just a hold up. That somebody had gotten hurt and maybe even worse killed. Maybe Jennifer or Linda since they were the two that were always up front. Candy liked Jennifer and Linda, in fact she liked the whole night crew. They had been working with Randy for the last couple of years and had almost became a second family. She had partied with all of them and thought they were nice enough. Randy got along with everyone and just a few weeks ago a bunch of them went out bar hopping for Halloween.

She expected them to say Randy was fine, he was inside answering questions. That they would allow her inside or call him out. There he would be, dressed in his favorite plaid shirt and his butcher apron. He would look tired but go to her quickly and wrap his arms around her squeezing her tight and lifting her off the ground. He would kiss her head as he always did and tell her he was okay.

Then he would go back to their apartment and everything would be all right.

Instead a detective, walked over beside another officer.

"Ms. Utivich, would you please come over here with us..."

Candy looked from each face, she could tell from their eyes. Panic began to rise in her.

"Where is he? Is he all right?"

"Please Ms. Utivich..."

Almost in a daze, Candy was lead around the van where nobody could see her. Suddenly she felt very cold, she remembered Randy getting ready earlier that evening and telling her how he thought they might be getting snow soon. How he put on his jacket, smiled at her and kissed her goodbye. She remembered him grabbing his cigarettes and how she rolled his eyes before he laughed.

"Hey you remember our deal. You decide to get pregnant, I'll quit."

He had been teasing her about this ever since they got engaged. Candy never knew if he was serious or not. Both were working full time, living pay check to pay check and barley making rent. They were comfortable and had been saving up for the wedding which was planned for next year. They were typical blue collar young kids in love, but they made it work. Randy had been talking about putting some money aside soon so they could save up for a log cabin by the lake just outside of town. Randy had always been good with his hands and told her they could save a lot if he did most of the restoring himself.

A baby was the further thing from her mind.

But she always suspected it wasn't from Randy's. His sister had a son who had just turned two and just last month they drove up to visit her. The whole time Randy laid on the floor playing and amusing the baby. Both of them looked in laughing, not being able to believe how good he was with him and how much of a kid he was himself.

She remembered how she laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder and how they kissed again.

That was the last time she ever saw him.

Candy eyed both men with wide eyes before clearing her throat.

"Is...he okay?"

The detective sighed before lowering his eyes for a moment.

"Mr. Raimi had you down as his next of kin on his emergency contact sheet. We're afraid that earlier this evening..."

"Is he hurt?"

Candy interrupted. Both officers exchanged a look before Candy shifted her feet.

"Is...he hurt?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that..."

Candy felt tears fill in her big brown eyes.

"Is he...dead?"

The officers exchanged one last look before the detective sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Those words echoed through Candy's head before she slowly shook her head and took a step back.

"No!"

The officer tried to take hold of her arm but she shook it off.

"NO!"

"Ms. Utivich please..."

Candy shook her head, her eyes wild and wild.

"No, I don't believe you...where is he?"

"Ms. Utivich..."

"I want to see his body."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want to see his body. That's what I'm supposed to do, ID his body right?"

"Ms. Utivich, his wallet was on him including his ID..."

"I want to see his body damnit."

Candy nearly growled. Both officers looked at each other before the detective sighed and stepped closer.

"That really isn't a good idea Mrs. Utivich."

"I want to see his body or I'm going to start screaming. Now you show me him damnit."

Candy said in a perfectly clear yet cold voice. Shock had settled in and instead of breaking down she no longer felt herself. She felt far away, half way there watching from afar as she spoke to these two men. She wouldn't nor couldn't believe it. Just a half an hour ago everything was all right. She was working as a restate agent, taking night classes, and wearing her diamond ring she knew Randy had saved up five paychecks for.

She was in love and perfectly happy. Nothing bad could ever happen. Nothing.

Now these men, these strangers were telling her Randy was dead.

Another officer came over and the four of them began walking out back where the loading docks where. This area was completely blocked off. It was colder out now, her breath was coming out in tiny little clouds. Walking with them, the sound of her boots echoing, she went to where the ambulances were along with the phone booth which was knocked out. Shattered glass was everywhere and police had taped off that area and taking photos.

Candy saw blood.

Before they reached one of the ambulances, Candy stopped and looked at them.

"What happened? Was it a hold up?"

The detective cleared his throat.

"It appears Jennifer Ross and Craig Peterson..."

"Whoa wait Jennifer?"

"She was a co-worker with your fiance' right?"

"Yeah, I know her...is she dead?"

The officers looked at each other again.

"They were taken in for questioning, Jennifer and her ex boyfriend are suspects..."

"Wait, they did this?"

"Mr. Peterson was out on prole, it appears he came by the market earlier harassing Ms. Ross. The police were called but by then Mr. Peterson had taken off. We received several 911 calls around three in the morning, when police finally arrived on the scene they found Ms. Ross and Mr. Peterson with weapons and covered in blood. Mr. Roberts, the owner had been attacked and said they were the ones who did it. Mr. Roberts is in critical condition and taken to St. Micheal's hospital."

"What exactly did Jennifer do? Where is everyone?"

The detective sighed before Candy's eyes widened.

"Their...all dead? Dave? Bub? Tim? What the hell happened?"

Candy's voice was raising before the detective gently touched her hand.

"It's bad Ms. Utivich, please if you come with us we can take you to the station..."

Candy pulled free of his grip, now angry.

"I want to see him."

The officers nodded to each other before they lead her over to the back of one of the ambulances. There was a black rubber body bag on a stretcher. Sighing, Candy felt sick as she walked over.

The detective nodded before the paramedic slowly unzipped the bag. Candy stood there, arms crossed and feeling dizzy. She held in her breath before finally she saw him.

Randy laid there, his eyes closed and his skin pale. Drying blood was running out of his nose and closed mouth. There was an ugly gaping wound underneath his jaw bone. As if he had been stabbed. He laid there still.

Candy stared at him and screamed.

Right away the paramedic looked uneasy, fumbling to try and zip Randy back up. The detective tried to turn Candy away but she threw him off and hurried over to Randy.

"Randy! Randy! Please wake up!"

Throwing herself onto him, Candy gave a horrible devastating moan before burying her head against his blood stained shirt. Crying loudly, everything began to fuzz over and darken.

_**Later...**_

"_Candy?"_

_Candy's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself back in her cozy apartment. Laying in the double bed she had been sharing with Randy for years. She blinked a few times before hiking herself up on one elbow and looking up._

_Randy sat there._

_He had dragged over the chair she used near her vanity whenever she was blow drying her hair or doing her makeup. He was in his gray jeans and plaid shirt. He was smoking a cigarette and looked perfectly happy and fine. There was no blood...he was alive._

_Her eyes widened. _

"_Randy?"_

_Randy grinned._

"_Hey babe, you okay?"_

_Candy took a second before looking around, suddenly she felt tears begin to string her eyes as she reached forward, touching his knee._

"_Oh Randy, I had the worse dream...the police were at the market. They were saying Jennifer and her ex boyfriend killed everyone, I saw you...you were dead..."_

_Randy leaned forward gathering her up in his arms before holding her tight. Candy buried her face against his shirt, smelling tobacco and his aftershave. Two scents she found comforting and reminded her of him. He held her tight._

"_Shhhh, it's all right...I'm okay...I'm right here with you..."_

Candy?

Candy's eyes fluttered open before her vision cleared. For a moment she couldn't see anything, the lights were all much too bright and she shut them right away. She tried her hardest to hold onto that faint image of Randy holding into her.

She was in the hospital.

Taking a second she saw the detective standing over her bed, a worried look in his eyes.

Candy felt like her head was a million pounds, trying to sit up her vision blurred for a moment.

"Randy?"

"Shhhh Ms. Utivich, you need to relax...you fainted."

He was by her side, gently holding her as she looked around. An I.V and a monitor was hooked up to her. Feeling dizzy, she stared up at him. She saw out the window it was light out. Her throat felt dry and her head heavy.

"Where...am I?"

"St. Micheal's hospital, you fainted...the doctors think it's shock."

Candy looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Did I dream it?"

Sighing, the detective shook her head.

"I'm sorry..."

Candy shut her eyes and began to weep, she could kill Jennifer and Crag for what they did to her Randy.

Kill.


	2. Chapter 2

_Candy stood outside of the motel Randy and her were staying on their way back from their yearly visit from his sister's. It was a chilly evening, and it seemed to be a zero degrees outside. Candy wore her parka and shivered as Randy stood by the vender machine trying to get them a couple of sodas to mix with the bottle they picked up down the road. Both had another day of driving before they got home and had stopped by this motel on the side of the highway for the night._

_The machine seemed just as old as everything else and was of course giving Randy trouble. Swearing under his breath, he banged the sides of it and began to shake it hoping the stuck soda cans would become dislodged. _

_Candy giggled, her hands shoved in her pockets as tiny little clouds of breath appeared before her. Randy wore his leather jacket and was shaking the machine even more. Rolling her eyes Candy laughed._

"_Come on, give it up Randy...let's go to the office and get your dollar back..."_

"_Hold on..."_

_Randy squatted down in front of the machine and reached into the flap where the cans dropped. _

_Candy watched amused before Randy nearly had his whole arm up in it._

"_Almost got it..."_

_Randy then stood up quickly and turned handing Candy a can of Dr. Pepper. _

"_Here."_

_Candy looked down and right away something caught her eye. Sitting on top of the can was a ring. _

_A diamond ring._

_Candy's eyes widened before she gasped, picking it up slowly she held it between her fingers and stared down at the sparking rock. She had never seen anything so beautiful._

"_Holy shit..."_

_Randy laughed nervously and shifted his feet._

"_So..._

_Slowly he got down on one knee._

"_Will you?"_

_Candy looked down at him in utter disbelief before laughing._

"_Yes!"_

_Randy popped up like a bullet and grabbed Candy before she could say another world. Grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her tight, he lifted her off the ground and began to spin her around, covering her face with kisses._

"RANDY NO!"

Candy shot up from bed sweating. Right away detective Anderson, who had been with her since earlier that morning, sat up in his chair. 

Candy found herself sitting in a hospital bed. She was being monitored over night for delayed shock. Anderson, who had introduced himself earlier had decided to stay. He felt sorry for Candy, and never before in his whole career had seen such a bloodbath. Candy seemed like a sweet young girl who had just suffered a tragedy. She didn't have really any family, and her fiance' had just been brutally murdered. He didn't see the harm in staying with her at least until she was able to go home.

The doctor had sedated her and checked her pulse. He explained she would be fine by tomorrow morning. For the last few hours as he sat beside her he listened to her toss and turn and call out her fiance's name.

Sitting up, he gently took her hand.

"Ms. Utivich?"

Candy looked around with wide eyes at the darkened hospital room. The realist of everything came crashing back onto her like a million bricks. She was in the local hospital. There had been a series of murders at the market. Everyone had been killed...including Randy.

Randy was dead.

Jennifer, or that psycho ex boyfriend of hers had thrown him up on a meat hook where he bled out and died. Hung up on one of those awful huge hooks like in some terrible horror movie. Strung up like a piece of meat. Left hanging there.

Visions of him laying in the body bag, dried blood caked down his nose and mouth. His pale face, his eyes shut...looking as if he was fast asleep...

No, it couldn't be. God wouldn't let this happen. Randy couldn't be dead. They were going to get married, they loved each other...no...no...this couldn't be happening...

He was too young, they had their whole life's ahead of them...

Candy began to break down, she just wanted Randy to hold and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be all right.

The thought of Randy downstairs in the morgue, laying in the freezer, covered by a sheet, ready to be sliced open sent horrible chills down her spine. Randy had promised to always be with her, to take care of her...he said everything was going to be okay, that he would never leave her...

Candy brought her hands up to her face, her long blue liquid colored nails dug at her face as she shuttered a cry. Snapping her eyes shut she began to loudly moan before breaking down completely. Anderson tried to hold her as best as he could, watching her with worried eyes.

It seemed as though this poor girl was going to have a horrible time getting through this.

He guessed she loved her fiance' a lot.

He tried his hardest to comfort her, gently rubbing her back and telling her to hush. She continued crying loudly, moaning for Randy. Sighing, he sat with her knowing that her fiance' was the kid who was killed outside the meat locker. He was the butcher, Randy Raimi. Anderson had seen him before he was taken down, when they were still taking photos and gathering evidence. In fact he had seen all the bodies and swore to himself he wouldn't eat for a week.

Nine bodies, slaughtered all over the market that had been around for nearly years. Mostly just kids, all local twenty somethings that were just trying to make a living. Most of these kids had lived in the area all their life's, and most of their families lived close. Anderson knew Wallnut Lake had never seen such a brutal crime before.

The Raimi kid was found in the back meat locker where he worked as a butcher. Anderson had stood in the doorway with one of the officers, hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked up at the body and whistled.

"Jesus..."

The officer who was chewing gum nodded as photos were taken by a few of the field guys. A stretcher had been wheeled in and was waiting beside the two paramedics who had been brought in. The bulbs of the cameras flashed as the young guy's hanging body slowly swung back and forth. The blood which had gushed from his nose, mouth, and wound was now starting to darken and clot.

There was a puddle underneath him.

Anderson saw the cause of death was clear. Somebody, most likely this Peterson guy grabbed him and threw him on the hook. He knew from the looks of him, the Raimi kid looked pretty tall and fit for a struggle. He saw that the death must have been nearly instant yet completely brutal.

He watched as he was taken down as well, his eyes now closed.

The sound of his neck being pulled off that meat hook would stay with him forever.

Sitting there with Candy, he comforted her before finally the nurse came in and gave her something to relax. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks even after she settled down and laid back. Anderson knew she barley had any family, and tried to be as comforting as he could.

"Is he...really...dead?"

Anderson nodded before an emptiness filled her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Jennifer Ross and her boyfriend did this?"

Anderson shook his head.

"It was Bill Roberts, the co-manager of the market. We took Ms. Ross and Mr. Peterson into questioning and discovered that they were framed."

"Bill?"

Candy slowly said in disbelief. She had known Bill ever since Randy started working there. He was a friendly man in his mid fifties who was from the South. His wife had died about ten or so years ago and he didn't have any children. He was a humble kind older man who always treated Randy as if he was his son. He would always tell Randy whenever she visited him at the market, usually dropping him off lunch that she was a real keeper and what his family down South would call "An old time beauty". He always send a card for the holidays for her whenever Randy was picking up his bonus check, and sometimes make homemade bread and chili which he passed out to the whole crew. No, Bill couldn't have done that? Bill was their friend...he wasn't a psycho. He couldn't have murdered all of them? He couldn't have murdered Randy...

Candy sat there staring off into space before her face crumpled yet again and she broke down. Tears spilling down her face as she cried out and clung to Anderson as if she was going to die. After what seemed like a lifetime, Candy's moans and cried settled down as she silently sat back, her eyes staring off into space as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ms. Ross and Mr. Peterson are down at the station being questioned. We might need your statement once your feeling better.."

Candy lowered her head, unable to speak or move. Instead she just sat back, rocking back and forth wanting to die.

This night would never end.

Jennifer sat in the empty integration room, a cold cup of coffee sitting in front of her as she waited for the detective to come back. She hadn't been Craig in the last hour or so. They had split the two of them up and as Jennifer sat there, sore, bloody, and shaken...she waited and waited, hoping that anybody, somebody could come back and talk to her. Finally the chief of police, an aging kind looking man with tired eyes came in saying that her charges had been dropped.

Bill Roberts had been the one who had murdered everyone. Due to evidence they had figured it out and the chief quickly apologized for the misunderstanding.

Jennifer glared at him, before pointing out the chunk of hair that was missing from her scalp when one of the officers had slammed her down against the cruiser.

The chief seemed embarrassed and apologized again before commenting that those two officers were being on suspension for the time being and the according actions were being applied.

"They thought I killed my friends..."

Jennifer said in a shaken voice. The chief studied her place face before gently patting her hand.

"I know you want to call your family, but we have some questions for you."

Jennifer looked up, her large green eyes filling with tears.

"Where's Craig?"

"He's being interviewed. I'll have you out of here in no time. I'll go fetch you a cup of coffee and after things have settled down we'll get this all squared away and you can call your family."

"Bill...is he dead?"

The chief frowned.

"He's in serious condition over at State General Hospital."

"He's alive?"

"In a coma...the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night."

Jennifer stared down at her hands.

"And everyone else...their dead?"

The chief frowned.

"Yes...I'm sorry."

Before Jennifer could look up, the chief left her alone. Briefly he returned with the coffee, saying he would be right in but that seemed to be forever ago. She waited, ringing her hands together, wanting to just get out of these dirty bloody clothes and curl up in a hot shower.

She thought of her friends...

All her friends she had known for nearly four years. Getting that job as a senior in high school and making friendships she honestly never thought she could have. Linda her best friend, Tim, Bub, sweet Dave who had been flirting with her for the last few months...

Joe, Danny, and...

Randy.

She thought back at Linda's party and frowned. That was nearly two month ago...she remembered how the night had ended and how guilty and awkward it felt.

Just a stupid mistake that had turned her life upside down. She had told Linda, and both decided what to do. It was just a horrible mistake and she couldn't have it ruin everything. She had made the appointment, and was trying to get through these next few days until it was all over.

Linda had been pushing for her and Dave to go out, wanting Jennifer to forget what was happening and to simply move on.

She had asked if she was going to tell Randy, and Jennifer simply shook her head. She knew Randy was beyond guilty about what happened, and he was engaged. She didn't want to ruin anymore life's, seeing that her little problem was going to be taken care of soon.

Problem...

For the last few weeks she had been terrified, Linda comforted her saying it was all right. She would go with her and get it done. It was simple and everybody got them done these days. She could simply just forget about it and go on with her life, pretending that it didn't happen.

But Jennifer knew better, she knew working beside Randy and seeing him every day was going to remind her over and over again.

She had been working at the market to save up for school, which seemed to be taking forever. She knew there was other markets but at the moment she felt stuck.

Then this...

Bill had murdered them all.

Thinking of Randy, hanging up on that meat hook. Remembering escaping the freezer as Bill tried to push himself through and using that hook to push Randy against the door to keep him from getting through.

Randy...

She had always looked at him as a brother, until that night of the party. She liked Dave a lot and thought that maybe if she started seeing him she would forget about what happened. Soon her little problem would be taken care of, and everything would be all right.

Or at least she thought so.

Randy was in love with Candy, they had their whole life's ahead of them...she couldn't ruin that.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel devastated as she sat there remembering his body slowly swinging back and forth in the darkness.

Silently, she crossed her arms across her flat stomach, where her unborn child slept.


End file.
